


Push and Pull Like Magnets Do

by Beltenebra



Series: KuroDaiSuga BR2 Card [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Daichi comes home early to find some living room action in progress and joins in.





	Push and Pull Like Magnets Do

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - Part of a great Kuro/Dai/Suga fic-tac-toe card. ^_^

The sounds were quiet but distinctive. Daichi could just make out the wet, sucking sounds and Suga’s heated murmur from the entryway where he toed his shoes off. He couldn’t quite hear what Suga was saying but he wasn’t at all surprised by the sight that greeted him when he turned the corner to lean against the doorway of the living room. 

Suga was sitting against the arm of the couch, legs spread wide and one hand firmly twined in Kuroo’s hair, guiding Kuro’s mouth up and down his cock. Kuroo’s eyes were closed, focused on the soft, filthy encouraging things Suga was saying to him. 

He was being quiet and they were a little distracted so they hadn’t noticed him yet. Daichi noted that Kuro was wearing the fuzzy black cat ears. He didn’t mind it but he wasn’t into it like Kuroo and Suga were. It made sense, he wasn’t supposed to be home until later. His swelling erection was starting to make his pants uncomfortable. When he moved to adjust himself, Suga looked up and smiled angelically at him. 

“Daichi! You’re home - mmm- early.”

Kuroo turned his head a little, something that might have been ‘welcome home’ mumbled around Suga’s dick. Kuro turned back to Suga but shifted his hips up a few centimeters and wiggled them in a blatant invitation. 

Suga laughed breathlessly, tightening his hand in Kuro’s hair, “Good kitty.” He turned wicked eyes back to Daichi, “Tetsu’s all ready so you should definitely come join us, Daichi.” 

Kuroo moaned in agreement. 

His hand was already at his belt, dropping his pants and kicking them away. He grabbed the lube from the floor and knelt behind Kuroo, enjoying the long, sinuous curve of his spine and pretty flush staining Suga’s cheeks. Kuroo pulled off of Suga’s cock with a pop when Daich palmed the curve of his ass, groaning low when Daichi slicked up two fingers and slid them in slowly. 

“Dai, I’m close and he’s been so good for me. Do him hard and fast,” Suga’s command was breathy but unyielding. 

Daichi didn’t hesitate to slick himself up and sink into Kuroo’s heat, his hands firm on Kuroo’s hips as he thrust in the last few centimeters hard. Suga tugged Kuroo’s head back towards him, twisting himself to give Kuroo a lurid kiss before pushing him back down to suck him. 

In moments he and Suga had built a good rhythm, Daichi’s hips rocking into Kuroo’s, pushing him forward and down. Years of teamwork were useful and they had both been a little surprised how well Kuroo fit between them but here they were. 

Suga’s breathing was coming quickly now, Daichi could tell the moment he started to let go. He let himself watch the beautiful shape of his mouth as he moaned for a second before reaching down to stroke Kuroo roughly as he snapped his hips faster. Kuroo came just before him, hips bucking against Daichi’s, spurting hot over his hand. He was helpless not to follow, orgasm hitting him like a truck, tearing a low groan from his throat. 

A little while later when they had cleaned up and sorted themselves into a more convenient arrangement of limbs - Kuroo draped over Daichi, head on his shoulder, and Daich half in Suga’s lap - Suga sparkled down at them. “That was a nice surprise, Dai-chan. You should come home early more often.”


End file.
